


Alice in Otherworld

by bandnerd_1395



Category: Alice in Wonderland (2010)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Hurt, Jealousy, Sexual Content, Strong Language, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-01 15:36:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 8,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5211290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bandnerd_1395/pseuds/bandnerd_1395
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Alice gets captured by the Knave of Hearts, Hatter is determined to help her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fall down the Rabbit Hole

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything, this is all for fun, I do not make a profit from it.

There are so many things on his mind. First there was a matter of her leaving him there to stand there helpless. The next thing is why he was so worried about her returning. He couldn’t quite place his finger on it, but there was something about Alice. Oh just the thought of her sent his mind whirling in such a good way.

“What tis’ happening to me?” Hatter said aloud.

He paced the small room of his house, he didn’t know why he wanted to see her so bad, it’s not like she liked him in that way.

“Damn old hatter you have been such a fool, she could never fall for a man like you.” He said aloud and sighed.

Meanwhile in London Alice was having trouble sleeping. She was not sure why but she kept having dreams about a certain man.

“Damn! I must sleep, I cannot be thinking of such a man! I am a woman!” She shouted to no one.

She rested her head back down and waited for sleep to overtake her. It never did. She got up and paced her room. Why was she thinking about some man she met for a few days! She knew that she couldn’t marry Hamish, he was all wrong for her, but at the same time he still is waiting for an answer. Maybe she should just marry him. NO! she couldn’t these dreams mean something, maybe the hatter was missing her too. She couldn’t go now, but she will go tomorrow.

~~

“Alice dear, would you mind to pass me the cream?” Alice’s mother Helen asked.

Alice was lost in her own thoughts about going back to underland. She debated whether it would be a good idea or whether she was just being foolish-

“Alice! Would you be so kind in passing me the cream?” the mother shouted.

“Huh, oh right mom sorry.” Alice handed her the cream and went back to thinking.

She couldn’t shake the feeling that she didn’t belong here anymore.

“Mother I’m going for a walk.”

She didn’t wait for her mother to respond and exited through the front door. She started out slow as if she was actually taking a walk, then she ran, she ran until her feet couldn’t run no more. She looked around for the rabbit hole that lead her to underland. She had to go she no longer belonged up here. She finally came to the tree with the hole. She looked down and remembered the first time falling in it. She smiled at that thought and dove straight in. She landed on the ground with a loud thud. She looked around to see the table still there with the door.

“Wow nothing has changed.”

She picked up the key and took a sip of the vial. She felt herself shrink down to the size of an ant. She remembered this part fairly well. She ran over to the door and unlocked the door. As soon as she did she was captivated by the view of underland. She never remembered it looking this good before. She walked around the familiar place and took in the view while she did.

“Alice? Is that you?” The White Queen asked.

“It’s me.”

“Oh you have returned, and just in time, I’m afraid you wouldn’t come to snap out the mad hatter.” She snapped out of her mind.

“What? Is he alright?” She asked worried.

“No, but I think seeing you here will help him, come along.”

She followed the queen eager to find out what was wrong with her hatter, wait not her hatter, just hatter.

“Over there, he just stares into nothing whispering such udder nonsense.” The White Queen said as a weary expression passed over her face.

Alice walked over to the too still hatter and touched his back. He jumped up and turned his once green eyes stained with yellow specks in them. This was not good every time his eyes change means a new mood for him.

“How dare my mind play these damn tricks on me!” Hatter shouted.

“Hatter your mind is not playing tricks on you, it’s me Alice.” She heard the pleading note in her voice and realized she was begging him to know it was her.

“Yea right, just a figment of me imagination.” He sounded cold and sharp.

“Hatter no it’s true it really is me.”

“If tis’ be true, then you would know what happened down here on Frabscious Day.” He really sounded like a different person, it scared her.

“W-well that’s easy I slain the Jabberwocky.” His expression changed, but she wasn’t sure if it was a good thing or not.

“Hm, you claim to be this Alice girl, well there is one more thing I have to ask, what did you say to me the day before the Jabberwocky?”

Alice looked back and remembered how he looked so fragile and broken that day and her words comforted him enough to smile just a little.

“Well you asked me if you have gone mad, and I said yes, you’re entirely bonkers, but I’ll tell you a secret all of the best people are.”

She tried to sound comforting but even to her ears she sounded like she was begging and desperate for her friend back.

“Alice?” He whispered.

“Yes, it’s me hatter.”

“You- you came back.” He sounded as if he hadn’t believed her.

“Of course I came back, I did promise to come back did I not?” She asked.

“Well, it’s been so long, I lost all hope, please tell me how long has it been?”

She winced she didn’t want to tell him it was almost two years ago.

“It’s been two years ago.”

“Ah, I cannot believe I finally get to see you.” He was sounding more like his old self more and more.

“I am so glad to see you hatter.”

“I’m glad to see you as well.”

She stepped closer to him and hugged him gently, at first he tensed and then relaxed enough to hug her back.

“Oh Alice how happy I am!” He shouted, sounding like himself.

She laughed. “I am so happy as well, I never belonged up there, and down here I actually belong. As crazy as that sounds-“

“No-no not crazy, we’re all mad here, but you said it yourself all of the best people are.”

She smiled at him, she was happy to see his eyes were a brilliant emerald green again.

“I almost lost control of myself, I couldn’t imagine how-“

“Sh, I got here just in time, and I’m sorry for not returning sooner than I did.”

“Well you are here now and nothing else matters.”

“Nothing.” She repeated.


	2. The Knave has it in for Alice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Knave of Hearts captures Alice. Hatter does not take to kindly to her being captured.

“Alice! You have returned.” Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb said together.

“Yes I have returned.”

“Well it’s so good to have you back.” The rest of the table said as she sat down for her tea.

“Well here’s to Alice, for her return to underland.”

“Ah yes to Alice indeed.” The Knave of Hearts said coming into view.

“The White Queen banished you, you cannot be here.” Alice snapped.

“Ah, that’s so hurtful, of course you can’t be serious.” He walked over to her.

Hatter stood up, only to be held down by the other men there.

“Tsk, tsk, tsk, you must let Alice fight her own battle.”

“Go to Hell!” She shouted.

“Ah, sounds like a wonderful place.”

“You bastard get away from me!” She shouted at him.

“Not going to happen.” He said while gagging her. Hatter and the whole table felt defeated as they watched Alice be taken from them.

“Oh and one more thing, any of you try to come for her will be killed.”

The Knave of Hearts just laughed and hit Alice on the head. Hard. She was knocked out instantly. Hatter’s heart was torn into two pieces. He had to bring this fucking bastard to an end and nothing was going to stop him.

“I’m going after her.” He stated aggressively.

“No Hatter you heard him, anyone who goes after them will be killed.” Mallympkin said.

“I would die for her, I practically did the first time she came down here.”

“Hatter you cannot do this, if you do you’d probably die for some slut that came here.”

“Don’t talk about her like that!” Hatter could feel himself slip away into a tangent.

“Hell if you could you’d probably just leave us to go see her all the damn time!” Mally shouted.

That did it he yelled at the dormouse and couldn’t stop. How dare she talk about his Alice like that? Wait his? Well it did not matter at the moment, he had to get to her and fast. How was he going to do that? He needed help, but he would not ask Mally, but who? He only had one answer the White Queen.


	3. Finding Alice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Alice is kidnapped Tarrant has to search for her.

“Alice is missing, we must send troops hatter.” Mirana said sternly.

“No, we can’t they promised to kill on the spot, we must do this alone.” Hatter tried to convince.

“This can’t be, she needs more than just two people to help her.” Mirana insisted.

“No, please I’m not sure how much time she has left.”

“Alright, let’s go, but we must be careful.”

They walked the lonely streets of underland, still wondering where the hell they took poor Alice. They went back to the tea table to see if there were any clues there. They searched until about nightfall.

“Hey I found something.” Hatter shouted.

“What is it?”

“Well it looks like- it’s from my workshop back home.” Hatter said disbelieving.

“Impossible that whole place burned to the ground.” Mirana said.

“I’m sure of it, I know my handy-work and this was not a recent one either, plus look at the burn marks.”

He showed the piece of fabric to her, and she gasped in shock. This was where she was being held, or maybe it was a trap either way he had to go there and fast. He got himself prepared for anything that may come his way, Mirana tried her best to help him prepare.

“Hatter you cannot go alone.”

“I have to I can’t risk anyone’s life right now.”

She knew hatter well enough to not push something onto him, so she just nodded and helped him prepare more. After all this time he finally got to see Alice, he was not about to make this his last time seeing her either.

~~

“You bastard let me go!” Alice shouted.

“No chance of that happening to stupid bitch.”

“What do you want?”

“Me, oh I just want revenge, you banished me, and you made the Red Queen be banished as well.”

“No, the White Queen did, but you’re right, I did slay that damn Jabberwocky, and you know what I’m glad I did because you’re beloved Red Queen was the worst queen I have ever seen.”

He could take no more of her mouth, he hit her hard across the mouth causing it to bleed.

“I told you stupid bitch that no matter what you say I will not release you.”

“Fuck you!”

“Hm, well you do have quite a mouth on you, but I am gonna pass on that one.”

“It wasn’t an offer you twisted piece of shit.” “No? Oh too bad you are rather beautiful, but you are not my type.”

“What is your type, red headed bulbous idiots?” He turned to her.

He had absolutely enough, he took the end of his hammer and knocked her unconscious. “Stupid bitch.”


	4. Hatter finds Alice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After searching for a while Hatter finds Alice.

Hatter walked slowly around the burned ground of underland. He had not been here since that very dreadful day, he was immediately brought back to that day. The joyous day, ended in such tragedy. He could still smell the burning of the ground beneath him and the screaming of the many people that got killed there. He opened his eye, he would be damned if he let one more person die here, unless it was that Knave.

The Knave of Hearts paced the floor he wasn’t sure what his revenge would be just yet, it’s not like he wanted to kill her, and he just wanted to see her suffer like he was. He didn’t know what she really cared about though, he knew nothing about her. Damn this girl and her stupid upperworld living.

“She has to suffer that blonde bitch.”

Hatter found his shop rather easily, he looked by the front door and found no one there, so he entered quietly. He looked around the house, no one was there. He was damn sure that that was a piece of fabric from his shop. Unless it was one from his brother’s shop. He had to remember exactly where that I was at, he hadn’t been there in forever after his brother blamed him for his dad’s death. He knew he was hurt, but still Tarrant knew deep in his heart that if he were there his father would still be alive.

~~

Alice woke groggily with a sharp pain in her head. She felt like she got hit by a train, she looked around the room, he was nowhere to be found. She breathed a mental sigh of relief. Thankfully she had a little time before he got back to think about how to get out of here. She pulled on the chains that held her that was no use. She couldn’t scream because no one would hear her here. She looked to see if there was any key around but came up empty. This Knave of Hearts was rather smart for being the biggest idiot here.

“Okay Alice think, how the hell am I going to get out of here?” She thought for a long time and came up empty.

Damn. This was NOT how she had planned on spending her time here, she heard a door open and immediately tensed.

“Alice?” Came the lisp.

“In here.”

At this point she was so glad that she was no longer gagged.

“Alice there you are.” Hatter said.

“Hatter you mustn’t be here, they will just kill you.” Alice said.

“But I must fight, until you are freed, you risked your life for all of us, now it be my turn.”

Alice was about to protest when they both heard the door open. The Hatter was ready for battle, only this time both the Red Queen and the Knave of Hearts stepped into view.

“Ha, I knew you would come.” He said.

“Of course, she risked her life, care for a battle?” He yawned unamused.

“If you are then fine I guess I am too.” He snapped his fingers and his army came into view.

This was going to be one tough battle. But he had to fight, fight for Alice.


	5. Confusion in Underland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Hatter rescues Alice there are some confusing feelings between those two.

Alice watched as the battle continued to grow. The hatter was all battered and bloody, but he kept on fighting. She wasn’t sure why he was, but she knew that if he lost that she would be stuck here forever. She wished hatter would win and she saw his eyes were red, she wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or not, but it seemed to be helping him win. He slain the last man, and he was about to challenge the two standing at the door, but they had fled.

“Dammit!” Hatter shouted his eyes returning to green.

“Hatter you alright?”

“Yea, let’s just get you back you look- well-“

“I know I look awful, it’s okay to say it, and he beat me with so many different things.”

“I promise you that I will kill that bastard for ever laying a hand on you.” Hatter threatened.

“I’m okay now.” She tried to soothe, which slightly helped him to relax.

They left the old place and headed back to underland. The journey seemed to go by pretty quickly and hatter was rather quiet for some reason.

“Hatter?”

“Hm?” He sounded distant.

“Are you okay?”

“Me, oh, yes of course, I’m just thinking is all.”

“Oh, what about?”

“About you, and the perfect size Alice, and I mean it’s a wonderful size it’s the-“

“Hatter!”

“I’m fine thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

The rest of the walk was quiet both of them lost in their thoughts. Alice wondering why hatter decided to risk his life for her and not even consider the consequences. While the hatter had his own thoughts about his Alice. He had to admit to himself that she was his. Even if just in his own mind, he would cherish these moments with Alice as long as he lived.

“Alice?” She jumped not realizing where they were.

“Sorry, lost in thought.”

“Oh, and what is it that’s going on in that wonderful little head of yours?”

“Just thinking about why you would risk your life to save me.”

“Alice, I would crawl to the ends of the underlands to keep you safe.” Alice was stunned had he just admitted his feelings for her?


	6. How hard can it be?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice has to go and find the Red Queen and the Knave so she can save Underland again.

They walked into the White Queen’s castle together.

“Alice. Oh Alice you look- well not well dear.”

“I know I feel like utter crap.”

“Well come with me and we’ll take care of you.” Mirana said.

“Thank you.”

“Up, bup, up, no need to thank me, you are the champion of underland.”

“Right, well do you mind if I lay down, I feel rather tired.”

“Of course, hatter would you be so kind as to show her to the infirmary?”

“Of course.”

They walked in silence for some time not talking about how the hatter had declared wanting to protect her at all costs, nothing. The air between them was electrifying, they couldn’t help but turn to each other.

“Hatter I want to thank you-“

“Sh, now, now, please do not thank me, it was an honor saving you Alice.”

She was touched that he wasn’t talking just to the champion of underland, but to her, the person. Sure she hadn’t minded being called the champion, it made her feel like she belonged, but it was also nice to just be herself. For once in her life she actually think that she found love. She didn’t speak a word of this to him, but she really wished she could.

“Here we are.” He said quietly.

“Thank you for escorting me, but please have yourself looked at you look well-“

“Awful.” He added helpfully.

“Well yea.” He smiled that toothy smile at her which only made her smile in return.

After they were healed they went downstairs to find Mirana working on some kind of potion.

“Uh are we interrupting something?” Alice asked.

“No, no, I was just finishing up this potion for my sister.”

“I thought-“

“No, it’s not for her it’s to be used on her, that way she can never harm anyone.”

“Mirana you’re acting different.” Alice said concerned.

“No it doesn’t kill her, and I cannot use it, it is still against my nature to harm any living creature.”

“Then, let me guess I have to use it.”

“Yes, you are our champion Alice, you must do this.”

“Where can I find her?”

“Just outside Hunkleberry lane, if you come across anything, take this.” She handed Alice the sword that was used to slay the Jabberwocky.

”I thought that this was only to be used-“

“Now that that thing is dead it must be used on whatever evil you come across.”

“Hatter, I will take care of this problem.” Alice promised.

“You mustn’t go alone.” He insisted.

“She has to, just like before this is the battle she must fight alone, or underland will be forever doomed.”

“Then-“

“Hatter, I may not come back from this and if I don’t then I wanted to do this.”

She kissed him straight on the lips and as soon as she did his whole world melted away, he never wanted to let her go. She pulled back too quickly and he was hoping she would go back in for another kiss. She did not.

“Well, Alice you should know that my name is Tarrant.”

“Okay Tarrant, I love you.”

That was the last thing she said before she left. He couldn’t believe it Alice loved him. He was such a fool though for letting her go alone. He hoped that she would be okay.


	7. Alice makes a deal.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice is captured and to be free she has to agree to a deal.

Alice walked through the forest of underland hoping to find some clue as to where they were at. She never imagined she’d have to fight the Red Queen again. As she walked through she could see all the creatures just watching her, she didn’t know if they were a threat yet, but they didn’t attack so she would do the same.

“Which way, damn!”

She fell down a small hill when she stopped tumbling she found out that she was on Hunkleberry lane.

“Well that fall may have been nasty, but I at least- bloody hell!” She screeched.

She was trying to stand only to find that she had twisted her ankle. Now how the hell was she going to fight the Red Queen and her stupid Knave of Hearts? She limped her way through the lane, she came to a dead end.

“What the hell, I thought-“

“You thought indeed.” The Red Queen said coming from behind the pillar.

“Where is the other one?”

“Oh you mean my Knave?”

“Yea, where the hell is he I have a bone to pick with him.”

“Turn around dear.”

She turned around and found the Knave but before she could react he hit her on the head as hard as he could.

“Very good my queen, thank you for telling me she would come.”

“Anytime.”

They hauled the unconscious Alice back down the lane to their secret lair. This was going to be the perfect bait for the hatter, and her damn sister.

~~

“Where am I?” Alice asked slowly waking up.

“Ah that is no longer the problem, but we need you right now.”

“What the hell do you need me for- ah!” He smacked her hard.

“I’m getting sick and tired of your mouth, now you shut up and listen to us.”

“And if I don’t?”

“Well then, I guess we could always use the sword that you stole from us.”

“Go to hell!”

“I seem to remember you saying that the last time I had you tied up, but since I’m a nice guy I’m gonna strike you a deal.”

“No way would I ever strike a deal with you.”

“No? Well then I guess what we can do then is release the Jabbernacker on your little friends there.”

“What the hell is a-“

“A Jabbernacker, well you see dear Alice once you killer our poor Jabberwocky, we decided to devise a new way to kill you, and since you had us banished, we had plenty of time to think of a new way. A Jabbernacker is similar to the Jabberwocky the only difference is that it’s stronger and looks something like this.”

Alice was terrified for her friends back in underland.

“Alright, what do you want?”

“I want you to go back to underland, tell them that you defeated us, and that there is no longer any danger to them.”

“And what happens if I don’t tell them?”

“Well the Jabbernacker will have an early breakfast.”

“And what happens after I tell them that?”

“We, well we plan quietly for our next attack of course, and you will never know when.”

“Deal.”


	8. Searching can be a long journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice is released, but now she has to find what they call a Jabbernacker.

Alice was released sword in hand, then she remembered she still had the potion hidden in her garter. She felt the cool little glass bottle gently hitting her leg.

“But before I go, may we have a drink?”

“Do you mean a toast to our brilliant minds?” Iracabeth asked.

“Yes.”

“Very well, you go and make the drinks while we wait here."

She walked into the small little kitchen area. She pulled out the potion and poured it into two glasses and then poured herself something else. She walked back out and handed the two potion filled glasses to them.

“To your brilliant minds.” She raised her glass and so did they.

“What the-“

They both passed out and she tied them up and dragged them back to Mirana.

“Damn they are heavy.” She complained.

She kept dragging their bodies back to the castle once there she was both welcomed and congratulated.

“Wow you look awful again.” Mirana said sadly.

“No time for that, we have to stop the Jabbernacker.”

“A what?”

“No time to explain, just put these two in the cellar and I’m going after that thing.”

“This time I am coming with you.” Hatter said determined.

“Oh Tarrant, my love, I do not wish to put you into danger.”

“Alice, I love you as well, I cannot allow you to do this battle alone.” She smiled.

“Well as long as you don’t hurt yourself, I do not wish to lose someone as special as you.”

They walked out and searched for the Jabbernacker. They had no idea where to start.

“Did they tell you anything about where this thing was at?”

“No, but maybe if I look at the photo again there might be something.” She looked at the photo.

She saw the old mill and an even older looking building. She knew where to go and she started walking hoping Tarrant would follow.


	9. Battlefield blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice and Tarrant fight the Jabbernacker, but at a terrible cost.

“Here we are.” Alice said.

“Are you sure?”

“Positive.”

They heard the loud roar of the Jabbernacker, and it was time to defend underland again.

“That thing is hideous.” Tarrant said.

They walked up to it and the creature started to attack. They fought hard the tail whipped Alice hard and she landed awkwardly on her right ankle. She got up more furious than ever and slayed the Jabbernacker and after that she fell over.

“Alice!” Tarrant shouted.

She was unconscious before she hit the ground. He lifted her up and carried her back to the castle. He was hoping she would be alright.

~~

“Tarrant, you need to know that Alice lost a lot of blood and has a broken leg. She is stable for now, we’re hoping she’ll wake up tomorrow.” Mirana said.

“C-can I see her?” Mirana nodded solemnly.

He walked in and saw her resting. She looked so beautiful even if she did have lacerations on her face. He walked up to her bedside and gently grabbed her hand.

“She’ll be alright.” Nivens said.

“How can you be so sure, you didn’t see how pale she looked when I carried her here.”

“Because Alice is a fighter.”

“He’s right you know.” Said a disembodied voice.

“Chessur you really can’t have an opinion Alice may be dying and there’s nothing I can do for her.”

“Well that depends on what type of blood Alice and you have.” Nivens said.

“What do you mean?”

“If you have the same blood type you could donate some blood to her.”

“Well I guess that could help, do we know her blood type?”

“AB positive.”

“Hm, let me think.”

“Hatter, your blood will work, are you ready?” Mirana asked.

He nodded he would do anything for Alice. He felt a slight pinch and watched as his dark red blood poured into a vial. She then transferred that blood into Alice’s IV. The color came back to her face immediately and his face perked up a bit.

“Okay I will leave you two alone, come along Nivens.”

“Alice can you hear me?”

“Hm?” She sounded groggy and sore.

“How are you feeling?”

“Sore, did we win?”

“Yea we won.”

“Good, Tarrant can you kiss me?”

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Please Tarrant.” He bent down and gently pressed his lips to her.

Damn did her lips feel good. So lush and so gentle. He couldn’t help but moan at the sensation he was feeling. She giggled slightly, and that made Tarrant giggle back in response.

“Tarrant I love you, and that’s why I came back.”

“Really?”

“Yea, hey I wanna thank you for coming out there today.”

“No need to thank me Alice, I love you.”

He kissed her again a little bit more firm than before. She moaned then in response to his more aggressive behavior.

“Oh Alice the things I would do to you if you weren’t laid up.” She moaned thinking about what he could do to her.

“Oh Tarrant, how I wish you could do those things, but I must say that I may not be able to return the pleasure.”

“Alice, it’s nothing to worry about, you can learn when it comes to those things.”

“Really?”

“Yes.”

He kissed her again and their world’s melted away. She wished that this moment would never end. They were too involved with the kiss that they didn’t hear Mally enter the room.

“How could you kiss that slut!” They jumped apart and looked at the dormouse’s angry expression. Or was it jealousy?


	10. Taking care of Alice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tarrant does everything to keep Alice comfortable.

“Hatter how could you?” Mally shouted.

“Mally, you must understand I love her.”

“But she just came down here two times, and the first time she left. She had you heart-broken Hatter, how the hell can you still love her?” Hatter sighed.

“Look Mally no matter what happened in the past she is here now to stay, and I still love her.”

Mally walked out in a huff. He turned to Alice who looked upset and slightly angry.

“How can she call me a slut when I’m still a virgin?”

“No need to worry my dear, Mally has always had a thing for me, but we cannot be more than friends.”

“Tarrant, I may need you to help me do everyday things.”

“I would do anything for you.”

“No, that’s not what I mean, I think I will need your help bathing me.”

Tarrant’s face flushed a bright red. He couldn’t muster a response. Was she really asking him to help her get a shower? If so how could he control himself?

“Alice, I-I don’t think that would be a good idea.”

“Why not?”

“Well, I’m not sure that I would be able to control myself just the thought of you wet and naked already has me, well, wound up.”

“Oh Tarrant I trust you, and if things happen to turn more sexual then so be it.”

Tarrant suddenly realized she did that on purpose. She knew he would be all revved up by that. But the point was, is that she wanted him in the worst way possible, and he would be so happy to oblige to that.

“Tarrant may you stay with me tonight?”

“Of course.”

He laid down next to her onto the infirmary bed next to hers. The bed was not the most comfortable thing, hell he would rather sleep on the ground outside, but he would do this for her. His last thoughts before he fell asleep was Alice naked on top of him grinding up and down, making him smile. Alice was thinking about Tarrant’s wonderful and skilled mouth run all over her body making her smile in return. Neither knew how badly the other one wanted the other. The next morning Tarrant woke up first and decided to get Alice breakfast. He walked down to the kitchen and found Mirana humming silently to herself.

“Good morning Mirana.”

“Oh good morning Tarrant, sleep well?”

“Like a rock, and I take it you had a good night’s rest as well.”

“Yea, so what will you have for breakfast?”

“I would like an omelet, and I think that Alice would like some pancakes and tea.”

“Hm getting pretty frisky with her are we?”

“W-What did you see?” Tarrant stuttered a blush forming on his face.

“Well I did see you guys kiss, and I kind of overheard that you would like to do things with her if she wasn’t laid up.”

Tarrant broke out into a full blush. “Well I um I do love her and-“

“No need to explain yourself, you deserve a good woman, and let me tell you Alice is a good woman.”

“Ah hello Thackery, what will it be this morning?” Mirana asked turning to the brown rabbit.

“I want some tea, oh spoon, and I would like some waffles, oh fork-“

Tarrant could no longer hear the banter going on in there. He knew Thackery always ordered way too much.

“Hello Hatter.” Tweedledee said.

“Hey I was going to say that.” Tweedledum said.

“Well I said it first.”

Tarrant watched as the two fought about who wanted to say what. He said hello to them and then said he had to go take care of Alice. When he arrived he saw the floating cat watching over her. He don’t know why he got so mad at him but he started to shout at the cat who then disappeared. He calmed down in time for Alice to wake up.

“Good morning Alice.”

“Good morning what smells so good?”

“Your pancakes and tea m’lady.” She smiled.

“You are treating me so well Tarrant, I feel bad that you have to take care of me.”

He pressed a calloused finger to her lips. “Sh, no need for that I am after all taking care of my girlfriend.”

She blushed a bright red which made Tarrant laugh and kiss her forehead.

“You look so cute when you blush.” Which made her blush even more.

Mally was sitting in the doorway so angry at them that she wanted to fight Alice right now, while she was still vulnerable. She got up and got herself geared up for this battle.


	11. Bathing, or something more?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tarrant helps Alice take a bath, could that be good or bad?

Mally walked into the empty room and snuck up on a now sleeping Alice. She took out her sword and as she was about to attack Hatter came in.

“Mally what the hell are you doing?” He sounded mortified and she instantly regretted her decision.

“I-I um, I can’t stand this fucking bitch!” There she said it.

“Why?”

“Because she’s taking you away from me, and from the rest of us.”

Hatter shook his head. “Mally she’s not taking me away from anyone, I want to be with her, you guys are still my friends but she means so much more to me.”

Mally turned her head, ashamed. “Hatter I thought you loved me.”

“Mally I’m sorry but my love is for Alice, you are a wonderful friend, and I know you’re hurt but I’m sure you’ll be able to find someone.”

“Yea right like who.” She sounded angry.

“Well isn’t there anyone you like?”

“Besides you? No.” He sighed.

“Mally you are a wonderful person, er, mouse, and I’m sure you can find someone who loves you.”

“I doubt it.”

“Well will you at least try?”

“Okay I will.” She scurried out of the room.

Alice was still sound asleep on the bed she looked a hell of a lot better than she did before. He hoped that she would be out of the infirmary today.

“Tarrant?”

“I’m here love.” She smiled.

“I feel so much better, can I go to a different room now?”

“Well we better ask Nivens, he’s the person who knows what’s going on.”

“Okay.” Hatter got up and went to search for Nivens.

“Ah there you are.”

“Yes, what can I do for you Hatter?”

“Alice was wondering if she can go to her room now.”

“Well let me check to see how she is first.”

They headed back to the infirmary and found Alice was by the window in her wheelchair.

“Alice you look well.” Nivens said.

“I do feel a lot better, can I leave now?”

He checked her out from head to toe to make sure she was okay to leave. He gave her the okay and she hugged him and left with Tarrant to her room.

“I’m so glad that I can go to my own room now.”

“Me too, so you feel okay?”

“Better than okay.”

“Good I’m glad.”

They arrived at her room and he was about to help her out of the wheelchair to her bed when she stopped him. He gave her a questioning glance.

“I would very much like to take a bath now.”

He swallowed hard, trying to get the lump in his throat gone.

“Are you sure you want me to help you with that?”

“Yes Tarrant I trust you.”

He took her over to the bathroom and started the bathtub water. He slowly walked his way over to Alice and started to take her nightgown off. He looked at her in the eyes and saw that she really did trust him to do this. He took off her undies and he nearly gasped at the sight of Alice sitting there completely naked. He lifted her up and gently placed her in the tub careful not to get her cast wet. He first washed her neck and shoulders. He spent a little too much time on them.

“Tarrant kiss me.”

He leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips she pulled him closer deepening the kiss. He took off his shirt and she helped him undo his pants. He laid himself gently on top of her and she nodded her consent to continue. He did as he was asked and entered her sweet entrance. Damn did she feel good he moaned at the sensations washing over him. She gasped when he started to move up and down and he stopped.

“No, I’m alright please continue I love this sensation.”

He started again and this time she let out a soft moan which caused him to go faster this time. He kissed her shoulders and neck nipping gently on the creamy flesh. She moaned again and continued his trail to her breasts. She was stunned when he picked up her breast in his mouth and started to suck, nip, and swirl his tongue around it. She nearly screamed his name when that happened. He took that as a good sign and did the same to the other breast. She couldn’t help but arch her back in time with his thrusts. He groaned at that and was so close to climaxing that he couldn’t take this slow pace any longer. He picked up the pace and she followed his lead, which made him scream her name. she could feel herself getting close and after one thrust they both climaxed and he gently got out of the water.

“Tarrant, that was incredible.”

“Alice please tell me I didn’t force you into-“

“No, I wanted to do that, Tarrant I have loved you for so long now, and that, well that, was just the perfect way to show you.”

He smiled at that. “I’m glad that you enjoyed yourself, but shall I wash you now?”

“Yes, you may.” She said giggling.


	12. Tarrant loves Alice more than anything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tarrant loves Alice, he's hoping she does too.

Alice woke up alone on the bed, she felt sad, but as she looked around the room she saw Tarrant sleeping on the chair. She giggled silently to herself.

“Tarrant.” He jerked slightly and snored softly.

“Tarrant!”

“Huh? Wha- Oh good morning Alice.”

“Tarrant why are you sleeping on the chair?”

“Because I did not wish to intrude-“

“Tarrant we slept together in the bathtub, do you really think I would care if you slept in the same bed as me?”

Now that he thought about it, it did sound kind of strange. “Sorry I should’ve slept in the bed.”

“No need to apologize, but can you help me go get some breakfast?”

“Of course.” He picked her up and put her in her wheelchair and started to push her down the hallway.

“Tarrant, I’m sorry.”

“For what love?”

“For having to depend on you for pretty much everything I can’t imagine how much of a pain in the ass I might be.”

“Alice you are in no way a pain in the ass, you need someone to take care of you, and who better than your boyfriend?”

“As long as I’m not a bother to you.”

“Absolutely not.”

“But if I ever become one just-“

“You will never be a bother to me Alice.”

She thought about that for a while. She would have to be in this wheelchair for a long time, how can he say that she wouldn’t be a bother? They entered the kitchen area and saw Thackery, Nivens, Mirana, the Tweedles, and of course Mally. She thought she saw Mally look genuinely sorry, but for what she wouldn’t know.

“Good morning everyone.” Alice said happily.

“Good morning, how are you feeling today?” Mirana asked.

“Good, better than yesterday.” She felt her heart swell at the thought of yesterday and instantly felt her face heat up.

“Alice are you blushing?” Tweedledee asked.

“I think she might be.” Tweedledum answered.

“I’m fine, just getting hungry.”

Mirana didn’t look convinced. “Well if you’re sure you’re okay here have some waffles.”

“Thank you.”

Breakfast passed easily and when Alice wheeled herself out of the room she immediately heard the chatters of them asking Hatter what happened. She decided to stay and listen, if only for a little, to see what he would say.

“Guys what me and Alice do in private is our business.”

“But come on, you can’t tell me that you guys didn’t do something.” Thackery shouted from across the table.

“Look I told you before me and Alice are private people and what we do in that time is up to us.”

Alice wheeled back in. “Tarrant it’s okay you can tell them”

He turned to see Alice smiling in her wheelchair. “Are you sure?”

“Absolutely, they are your friends and they deserve to know the truth.”

Mally thought about that, she was starting to see why Hatter liked her so much, which of course made her mad, but at the same time she wanted to try and give Alice a shot.

“Well tell us what happened.”

“Well, Alice can you I don’t think I can say.”

“Um to put it in a nice way, we-“ She cleared her throat. “He and I um made love last night.”

They turned to Hatter. “Really, you dog.” Nivens said.

“Yea, and I wouldn’t trade what we did for anything, and I want to say something to you Alice.”

“What is it Tarrant.” The whole room oohed because only a few people were allowed to call him that.

“Well Alice, I wanted to wait for this, but if I wait any longer I think I might explode.”

“What is it are you okay?”

“Yes, but I wanted to ask you, if you would be my wife?” Alice was shocked, she didn’t know how to respond.


	13. Matrimony means all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well Alice agrees to marry Tarrant, she knows what she's giving up.

“Tarrant, are you sure?”

“I have never been surer about anything in my life.”

She knew in her heart that this was the man that she wanted to marry, but now? She thought about it, and figured why not, he loved her more than anything in this whole world, and she would never want to leave him for anything.

“Oh Tarrant of course I’ll marry you.” His face lit up with excitement.

“Oh Alice, this is the best thing to ever happen to me.”

“And I love you with all my heart, so that’s why I’m marrying you, I know the rules of Underland if you officially get married to someone down here you can never leave.”

“You would give up your whole life for me?”

“Yes.” She said without hesitation.

“Tarrant I never belonged up there, I knew I didn’t, I always knew I belonged here.”

“Oh Alice I’m so glad you said that.”

He kissed her on the lips not caring that everyone was there. She kissed him back hard. He knew that she wanted him there and now. He wheeled her out of the kitchen and back to her room. He picked her up and put her on the bed, and not wasting any time he pulled her shirt off of her. She returned the favor and he kicked off his pants and pulled her pants down. She moaned at the sensation she was feeling. He unhooked her bra and threw her panties off. She tore off his boxers and began feeling him. He groaned as soon as her hand touched him.

“Tarrant I want to do this, please help me.”

He grabbed her hand and started to pump her hand up and down his already hard shaft. He groaned and as soon as she got it, he removed his hand and went to her sweet entrance and inserted two fingers. She moaned loudly at that. He pumped the two fingers into her while she did the same to his shaft. They were both lost in the feeling of each other and finally he could take no more he kissed his way down to her entrance. She gasped when he placed soft kisses to both of her thighs.

“Alice my dear, please open your legs.”

She did and without no hesitation he placed his mouth over her entrance, and she instantly arched her back and screamed his name. He took that as a sign to continue and the more he teased her the more she begged him to enter her.

“T-Tarrant, I, please, I want you inside me.”

“Patience love.”

This time she groaned in frustration, he gently pinned her to the bed causing her to gasp and smile. She told him to continue with what he was planning. He did just that. He moved up and down her body causing her to shake and gasp. He knew she was close to climaxing and when he placed soft kisses to her center she came and he groaned at the sweet taste of it.

“Tarrant now!” She shouted.

Finally he settle himself between her thighs and moved at a gentle pace. She tried to pick the pace up but he slapped her ass saying that he would pick the pace up. She moaned at the sensation that he was giving her.

“Hm, you are a bad girl I see who needs to be spanked.”

“Oh yes I am.”

“Then turn over, and I’ll put you over my knee and punish you.”

She did as she was asked to, not caring that he was inside her before, she trusted him to go back and finish her. As soon as she was over his knee, he started asking her questions about what she did to be a bad girl. Alice was really not good at talking dirty, but she tried her best. Finally he asked if she learned her lesson which she said I don’t think so. She turned over and straddled him. He looked at her with such hunger that she thought he would turn her over, but he didn’t. She placed herself downward and she groaned as soon as she was filled with him completely. She started off rather slow, but as soon as she was used to being on top she sped up. They were both panting and screaming their names when they were both done she rolled over and he grabbed her waist and they fell asleep.

“Alice dear, it’s time to wake up.”

“Hm, okay I guess it is.”

They got dressed and he wheeled Alice to the park. “Tarrant?”

“Sh, you’ll see.” Once there she saw Mirana there.

“Is everything-“

“Yes everything is wonderful, but you need to come with me.”

She was confused, but she couldn’t do much when Mirana wheeled her to this tented area.

“What’s this about?”

“Well today is your wedding.”

“It is?”

“Yes we always have the wedding the day after someone proposes.”

“Really!” she sounded too excited. Mirana laughed.

“Of course, that is what we do in Underland.”

“Oh I can’t wait.” Mirana got her dressed in this beautiful silk gown.

The color was an off-white almost a pearl color, with a sweetheart neckline and low straps. She did her hair in elegant curls that framed her face beautifully. She put on just enough make-up to brighten her pale face. When Mirana was finished she looked in the mirror and gasped.

“This is me? I look stunning, thank you Mirana.”

“You’re welcome, and don’t worry about Mally, she’s over Tarrant now.” She sighed a mental sigh of relief.

“That’s good, and who’s going to wheel me down-“

“Nivens.”

“Good, this is so nice, I can’t wait.”

“Well it’s time dear.”

She swept out of the room and Nivens hopped in and started wheeling her out of the tent.

“You look wonderful Alice.”

“Thank you.”

She was wheeled down the aisle and the park was absolutely beautiful, she couldn’t believe this was all for her. She got to the end and Tarrant whispered to her beautiful. The ceremony started and it was all a blur after that, before Alice knew it, it was time to kiss before Mirana. Once they kissed everyone applauded and she knew this was going to be the best thing to ever happen to her.


End file.
